Maris
Maris- A hybrid, one whose genetics twisted in strange ways, resulting in a dragon of eerie, unsettling, and pained beauty. Appearance She is thin. Lithe. Agile. Her body made for speed, in air, on land, and sea. Her colors are of pale purple, a cyan underbelly, pale blue fins and webbing between sharp red spines. Her wing membranes are light, dawn-like gradients. Her colors are shining and beautiful, under years of dust and dirt. Her shape is SkyWing, with their long curved horns, lashing tail, tall legs and lithe build. Her head is SeaWing, but with only tiny circles of glowing scales tracing the eye. She has the webbed spine of a Seawing, glowing patterns on her legs, and... Her gills, looking perfect outside, but clogged, painful, a constant Then there are her wings, large, awkward, twisted and hard to explain. They are like giant RainWing ruffs attached to her shoulders, large, but barely able to support her weight in air. They are weak, the 'spokes' easily snapped, membranes sometimes tearing on branches. Her gills are clogged, unable to breathe underwater. They get irritated of the slightest touch, the weakest point. Then her glowing scales. They flash dimly, and she can't control them. They light up at strong emotions, whether happiness, anger, or embarrasment. Perfect color, broken wings. Personality She is quiet, often with a thoughtful look. She considers everything, planning out all and everything. She has been called reserved, smart, aloof. Her silence is common, not one to speak up. She only speaks to be polite, with the fewest words possible. Like a ghost, some say. She sometimes drifts into a daydreaming mode, Wandering around aimlessly, nodding and speaking to someone who isn't there. She is shy, recoiling from being touched. Her voice is a whisper among a sea of shouting. The result is that she never tells anyone how she feels. The pain of flying, the salty sea stinging her gills, her stripes lighting up at the worst time. She is thought to be calm, until she snaps. It happens sometimes, when something is bothering her too much. She can start with a glare, warning others to shut up, as her scales light up. Then raising her voice a notch, before full out violent yelling. She can get irritated easily. She doesn't have many friends. Sadness is common, just sitting there, with tears staining her scales. No one understands, and no one tries to help. History She was born. On an island, hatching from an egg too parents that took ten second to figure out she was mess up. To parents who dropped her in the mountains and called it a day. Dragons found her, and took her to a town called Possibility. It was a certainty that she would be made fun off. That was life, dragons poking her weird wings and touching her gills and annoying her until her scales lit up... that was everday life. So she ran, hid, disappeared. she hated herself, hated everything, was afraid and timid all the time. Dragons dragged her back into town. They taught her, tried to coax her into learning. It didn't happen, she ran away again. Ris was broken at that point. Her parents and other dragonet made her unable to trust anybody. She once was happy, loving to talk, now a dragon that hated socializing. She hates her own life sometimes, and just wishes to disappear into the mountains. Trivia * Maris is Latin for sea * Mare is another Latin name for sea * She hates eating tuna Gallery SeaWingBase.png|This is a SeaWing, by Joy Ang SkyWingBase.png|This is a SkyWing, by Joy Ang Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids